scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Donovan "Nox" Buer
'Donovan "Nox" Buer' Real Name: Unknown Reality of Origin: '''Unknown Nox.jpg Nox izzy.jpg Nox doc.jpg Nox biz.jpg '''Age: Unknown (Aprox. 30s) Known Names: 'Donovan Buer '''Ship: 'Damnation's Grace (Captain) '''Reality of Operations: Hallow Other Positions/Titles Held Coureur des Bois: Named SCARS First Leiutenant of South-Western Louisiana appointed by Commander of the Louisiana Fleet and Co-Captain of the Airship Daedalus, Madame Evangline La'Rayne, Origin Little to nothing is known about Buer's past. The only keys he has to where he comes from and who he is is the amulet he wears around his neck and the phrase Equinox: 14 Apperance on Hallow The man that would come to be known as Donovan Buer first awoke on Hallow under strange circumstances, even for Hallow. His earliest memory is of darkness, silence and confinement. After a few paniced moments trying to figure out where and who he was, Buer decided his only concern was freedom. After a bit of feeling around he came to an odd realization, he was in a coffin, and he could hear voices. The voices were close, closer thatn he expected which meant he was buried in a shallow grave. He began to work on breaking the flimsy lid of the coffin and managed to get through it with a bit of struggle and climed his way to fresh air and found fire. the men whose voices he had been hearing had built a fire directly over the grave he was confined in and they were aparently conducting a ritual of some sort. As he emerged from his tomb buer heard the some of the men scream and surprisingly a few rejoiced. Buer found out shortly after the reason why. The 5 men had been attempting to summon a demon known as a Buer. This demon, which legend tells holds the secrets of healing herbalism and philosophy, was summoned to help heal the children of their small town, all of whom under the age of 13 had fallen ill with fever and seizures. The men initialy took the man who had just rose from the earth as the human representation of the demon they had called. With the confusion and general unwillingness to give them the information they wanted there only response to querys the men turned hostile. They accused the newcomer of being an agent of the church sent to stop and arrest them. the closest pulled a pistol and pointed it directly at the newcommers face. With one smooth movement, the man was disarmed and shot dead with his own weapon. Another man tried to charge but fell to a second shot. Two of the remaining men fled in terror but the last man, who had been the most timid, stood his ground. As the last of the "braver" men's screams faded into the pitch dark night, the fear disappeared from the last mans face and he revealed that he was in fact the very demon that the men had sought to summon. The demon then asked the "grave man" as he called him, how he came to this place. When the man told him that he didnt know, the demon smiled and made a bargin. The demon was not from this reality, his home reality was called Hades. If the man ever found a way out of this reality and returned him to his own, there would be a great boon returned. The "grave man" agreed on one condition, the demon was to tell him the name of the man whose gun he had taken and what the demon's name was and all the demon knew of this reality. A simple enough request. The dead man was James Donovan, the Demon was in truth named Buer. The demon then escourted his new benifactor to the home he owned two towns over in the city of Lafayette for the long strange tale that is the history of Hallow. When his story was ,the demon smirked and remarked that his guest now had everything he needed to make his way in this reality except one. A man has nothing without a name. The "grave man" replied that he would name himself after the situation he found himself in. He named himself after the dead man and the demon. He named himself Donovan Buer. Meeting of the Byronic Men After a few days rest and research the newly named Donovan Buer realised that he had three goals: 1) To make his way on this strange reality and not suffer the fate of the men he had met the night of his emergence. 2)to find a way to collect the boon offered by the stranded demon. 3) To revenge himself upon the persons responsible for leaving him in a grave in a horrible reality. Buer decided that the best way to acieve all three goals was to find work at the city's wayport. He found work easily, more because of his willingness to work overnights in a reality where the night housed terrors that found the bravest of men to hide indoors after sunset. It was working on the docks where he met the brothers Byron. It was a slow night that found the man that his coworkers had nicknamed Nox, because he was the only man willing to work only "graveyard" shifts, following a man that had broken several crates on the dock Nox was working on. He followed the strange man with the wrapped arm off of the docks and into the woods near the rear of the loading zone. There he found the man standing against a tree looking up af if searching for quarry. As Buer approached him the man suddenly ran forward and struck the nearest tree with his wrapped hand. The moment the strange bald man's hand came into contact with the tree it exploded into rotting shreads and it came toppling down with a loud crash. Before Buer could react, the man was on the move clawing at a dark mass that had fallen out of the tree when it fell. Just as suddenly Buer heard a voice from just behind him. As a reaction Noxx pulled the pistol that was one of the only things he owned and found himself face down in the dirt with the bald man on top of him. Category:Origin Category:Apperance on Hallow